


And when you finally hear the words

by cabbaging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Metaphors, destiel canon 2020, i feel even worse, i seriously dont know how to cope with that episode, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbaging/pseuds/cabbaging
Summary: All he could choke out from his burning throat was“Why does this sound like a goodbye”That was all.And all Cas had said was“Because it is.”What was running through Dean's mind during that one scene
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	And when you finally hear the words

Dean knew it was coming. His insides felt as though they were in flames, collapsing in on themselves as he desperately tried to keep himself upright. He could see it in Cas’ eyes; those crystal blue irises he couldn’t help but stare into oh so many times now fragments of sapphire obscured by tears. All he could choke out from his burning throat was  
“Why does this sound like a goodbye”  
That was all.  
And all Cas had said was  
“Because it is.”  
Dean wanted so so badly to reach out to the angel  
His angel, his saving grace from the very start  
To tell him he was wrong  
To tell him he didn’t have to do this  
To tell him he loved him.  
But his body would not budge. He felt that if he moved, if he let himself say anything more,  
He would burn to a pile of ash on the spot. 

Cas’ strained smile met Dean’s empty eyes. 

“I love you.”

All the while Dean was trying, trying so damn hard to say the words back, to scream, to take a step forward, to run to him, to hug him, to feel their lips connect, to do anything,

Cas shoved him away  
And was consumed by an ocean of blackness.  
Gone. 

When Dean's back hit the wall he knew  
That had been his last chance.  
Gone. 

Cas’ final smile seared through his mind  
and Dean found himself erupted in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways i cried but wtf was that episode y'all🤡🤡 I'm not ok they really didn't have to do em like that
> 
> (supernatural fan acc: @spn_polaroids on ig) - feel free to reach out to me!!  
> (twt: @gxrochii)


End file.
